Tyler
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Que se passerait-il se le fils d'Oliver débarquait chez lui un beau jour ? Comment réagirait-il ? Venez lire pour voir ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà ma nouvelle fic... Alors euh... J'ai pris pas mal de liberté, y'a pas de spoiler sur quel épisode, mais j'ai pris une liberté pour certaines choses. J'espère que vous aimerez ^^**_

_**Chapitre 01 très court, mais à prendre comme un prologue plutôt ^^**_

Il était près de dix heures, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, Félicity réfléchissait, elle ne savait pas encore si elle avait fait le bon choix, ne savait pas si elle serait à la hauteur, mais elle était sure d'une chose, elle devait faire de son mieux. Elle regardait l'enfant qui dormait dans son lit à elle, elle n'avait pas de place pour le faire dormir ailleurs pour le moment, elle prendrait donc le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution. Il s'était endormi très rapidement après qu'il soit au lit, mais elle n'avait pas encore entendu le son de sa voix. Il l'avait regardé, avait sourit tristement, avait pleuré aussi. Alors pour cet enfant, elle devait être forte, elle devait lui rendre le sourire... Pour que peut-être un jour... Quand Oliver serait prêt, il voit son fils heureux.

_Flash Back_

_Félicity se trouvait chez Théa avec Oliver, celui ci l'avait appelé, paniqué, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais n'avait pas hésité quand elle l'avait entendu. Elle avait prit sa voiture et avait foncé chez la sœur de son ami. Quand elle était arrivé, elle avait frappé, entendu Oliver lui dire d'entrer. Alors elle était entrée, et puis elle l'avait vu... Ce petit garçon assis sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'explication, elle l'avait su aussitôt. C'était le fils d'Oliver, il lui ressemblait beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse en être autrement. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même regard triste... Elle ne comprenait pas, voulait fuir aussi... Refusant de se dire que maintenant tout était perdu pour elle... Mais en voyant le regard effrayé de son ami elle sut... Qu'il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle. _

_« Oliver... »_

_Il lui tendit une lettre que le petit garçon lui avait remis à son arrivée. Félicity l'a prit et la lu aussitôt. _

_« Oliver, i ans je t'ai fais croire que j'avais perdu le bébé... Mais comme tu peux voir, il est bien vivant. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour bien l'élever, mais je ne suis pas une bonne mère... Les cadeaux et les voyages n'achètent pas l'amour d'un enfant... Et puis les deux million que ta mère m'a donné pour me faire disparaître de ta vie sont dépensé depuis un moment... Je ne peux plus m'en occuper... Je vais me marier et mon fiancé m'a dit qu'il aurait mieux valut que je n'ai pas d'enfant... Il a raison. Alors je te le confie. Il s'appelle Tyler. Il a 7 ans aujourd'hui. N'essaye pas de me contacter, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Adieu. Sandra. »_

_« Alors tu ne savais pas ? »_

_« Non... J'ai besoin de toi... Pour lui trouver une famille... Une bonne famille. »_

_« Oliver tu ne peux pas ! »_

_Il lui prit le bras doucement et l'entraîna plus loin pour que Tyler ne les entende pas. _

_« Je ne peux pas m'en occuper et tu le sais... Il vaut mieux qu'il ai des gens bien pour prendre soin de lui... C'est ce que je peux faire de mieux... »_

_« Tu vas laisser des gens dont tu ne sais rien t'occuper de lui ? Je sais que tu viens de le rencontrer... Mais c'est ton fils... »_

_« Je ne peux pas prendre soin de lui... »_

_« Laisse-le moi... Je m'occuperais de lui. »_

_Il la regarda un moment, cherchant le doute, cherchant un signe qui montrerait qu'elle plaisante mais il ne voyait rien. _

_« Félicity, tu n'as pas à faire ça... Il n'est rien pour toi. »_

_« Il est ton fils... Pour moi il compte déjà beaucoup... Rien que pour ça. »_

_« Félicity... »_

_« Je comprends... Que tu ne veuilles pas t'occuper de lui... Je comprends parfaitement... Mais laisse-le moi... Au moins tu sauras qu'il va bien... Et si un jour tu veux le voir, tu le pourras. Si tu le confies à des gens tu devras lui dire adieu. »_

_« Je ne peux pas... »_

_« Je ne te demanderais rien... Je m'en occuperais seule... »_

_Il avait accepté, il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de son fils avec la vie qu'il menait. Félicity était allée vers Tyler et s'était assise à côté de lui, elle s'était présentée à lui et ils s'étaient serrés la main. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Elle regardait ce petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit, même si elle sentait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, elle ne comprenait pas celui de sa mère... Comment elle avait pu laisser son fils comme ça... Comme une vulgaire valise dont on ne veut plus... Comment elle avait pu mentir à Oliver en lui cachant sa grossesse... En lui cachant l'existence de son fils. Si elle avait eu la chance d'être la mère de cet enfant, jamais elle ne l'aurait abandonné... D'ailleurs jamais elle n'abandonnerait Tyler... Elle regarda ensuite le petit sac que l'enfant avant en arrivant. Un simple sac de voyage avec un pyjama et trois tenues de tout les jours en plus de sa brosse à dent. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Félicity se dit que dès demain, elle ira lui acheter tout ce qu'il faut.

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite je ne sais pas quand, elle est écrite mais y'a un passage plus loin que je n'ai pas encore écrit ^^**_

_**Reviews svp ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne pensais pas que vous aimerez cette fic, mais je suis contente que ce soit le cas ^^, j'ai fini de l'écrire pour le moment. Il y aura 8 chapitres. J'essayerais de poster un tout les deux/trois jours. Merci pour les reviews !**

_**Premier mois.**_

Ça ne faisait qu'un mois que Félicity vivait avec Tyler mais elle aimait déjà cet enfant, il était si mignon, si intelligent. La première semaine, Tyler ne faisait que rester sur le canapé de Félicity à dessiner sur son livre de coloriage ou sur des feuilles blanches que la jeune femme avait acheté exprès pour lui. Ils sortaient juste pour faire des courses, Tyler refusait tout contact au début, Félicity comprenait, il se sentait abandonné et il faudrait du temps pour qu'il lui fasse confiance. A la fin de la première semaine, Félicity avait été ravie. Ils étaient en train de faire des petites courses pour le week-end quand une moto avait déboulé devant eux, elle ne les avait pas blessé mais Tyler avait eu si peur qu'il avait prit la main de la jeune femme et qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à leur retour à l'appartement. La jeune femme avait serré cette petite main dans la sienne pour le rassurer, heureuse de ce premier contact, heureuse d'enfin pouvoir tenir la main de cet enfant.

Il avait mis près de deux semaines avant de lui adresser la parole, hochant ou secouant la tête quand il voulait répondre, montrant des objets quand il voulait quelque chose, c'était difficile mais Félicity prenait son mal en patience, il fallait qu'elle soit patiente pour ce petit garçon. Tyler avait besoin de temps., il avait avait de faire confiance avant de s'exprimer, et elle faisait tout pour ça. Mais quand il avait prononcé son prénom la première fois, le soir avant de dormir, elle avait adoré ça.

_Flash Back_

_« Félicity ? »_

_La jeune femme se retourna... C'était la première fois qu'il parlait, et il disait son prénom, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il était couché dans le lit qu'elle venait de faire installer._

_« Oui ? »_

_« Bonne nuit... Et merci »_

_« Merci de quoi Tyler ? »_

_« De t'occuper de moi... Et de ce que tu m'as acheté. »_

_Elle sourit, posa un baiser sur le front de Tyler et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de quitter sa chambre._

_Fin Flash Back_

Et même s'il ne parlait qu'à elle pour le moment, au moins il parlait, il restait timide quand il voyait des inconnus ou les voisins. De temps en temps Oliver demandait si Tyler allait bien, si la jeune femme n'avait besoin de rien. Bien qu'elle soit capable de subvenir aux besoins de l'enfant, elle lui demandait parfois des petits services, comme de passer chercher la commande de meubles pour le petit, elle voulait l'impliquer quand il demandait si elle avait besoin d'aide. Il le faisait avec plaisir, même s'il ne se sentait pas capable de l'élever, il ne pouvait pas ne pas prendre soin de lui... Même de loin. Oliver avait rencontré Tyler quelques fois, même si ce n'était que quelques minutes de temps en temps, Félicity était heureuse qu'il essaye de garder contact avec son fils.

La jeune femme était en train de préparer le repas du midi alors que Tyler dessinait sur une feuille à côté d'elle. Tyler aimait vraiment beaucoup dessiner, elle lui avait même racheté des crayons et des feutres pour qu'il dessine davantage.

« Félicity, j'ai soif ! »

« Tu veux du jus d'orange ? »

« Oui s'il te plaît. »

Elle lui servit un verre qu'il bu rapidement. Tyler ne souriait pas vraiment, il avait toujours ce regard triste alors elle faisait de son mieux pour le rendre heureux, du mieux possible. Elle l'avait emmené manger une glace, elle l'avait accompagner pour s'acheter des jeux et des vêtements mais il n'était pas très gourmand pour un enfant de son âge. Elle l'avait conduit au cinéma et il avait regardé le film sans rien dire. Il était malheureux, sa mère lui manquait... Et Félicity le savait. Elle ne pourrait jamais la remplacer.

« Je peux te parler Tyler ? »

Le petit garçon la regarda fixement et hocha doucement la tête. Quand elle lui avait dit ça Félicity avait pu voir une ombre passer dans son regard, comme s'il avait eu peur de quelque chose.

« Tu veux bien qu'on soit amis tout les deux ? »

« Amis ? »

« Oui... Je sais que ta maman te manque... Mais je veux au moins être ton amie. »

« Maman ne m'aime pas... Pas vrai ? »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire... Quoi répondre à sa question. Mais elle savait que lui mentir serait pire que lui dire la vérité. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

« Je suis désolée Tyler... Mais si elle t'aimait... Elle t'aurait gardé avec elle... »

« Je sais... Mais toi... Tu m'aimes ? »

Elle resserra son étreinte contre le petit garçon.

« Oui... Je t'aime beaucoup. »

« Alors tu vas pas me laisser toi aussi ? »

« Jamais. »

« Tu vas me laisser rester avec toi ? Promis ? »

« Promis Tyler. Je ne te laisserais jamais. »

« D'accord. »

Elle ne l'avait pas montré à Tyler, mais elle avait pleuré en disant ça, elle ne pourrait jamais laisser ce petit garçon. Elle s'était attachée à lui, beaucoup, énormément même. En plus d'être le fils de l'homme qu'elle aimait, il était adorable et elle voulait faire de son mieux pour le rendre heureux, pour lui faire oublier cette tristesse et pour lui donner une belle vie.

_**Troisième mois.**_

Même si Oliver ne prenait pas soin de son fils, il avait parlé de lui à ses amis et à Théa, il leur avait raconté toute l'histoire et pourquoi c'était Félicity qui s'occupait de lui. Ils avaient compris pourquoi il agissait ainsi, compris pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui prenait soin de Tyler. Lors de sa première rencontre avec eux le petit garçon n'avait pas lâché Félicity d'une semelle, il lui tenait littéralement les jambes.

« Ils ne vont pas te manger Tyler... »

« Tu pars pas hein ? »

« Non je reste t'en fais pas. »

Ils s'étaient assis tous ensemble, Tyler avait pris un cahier et des crayons pour dessiner. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les étrangers et avait toujours peur que Félicity s'en aille. Au bout de quelques minutes Tyler avait lâché son dessin et avait écouté les autres parler, il leur avait parlé un peu, mais c'était déjà une bonne chose, un premier pas vers son ouverture sur les autres.

Théa était rave d'avoir un neveu, même si elle savait que le petit était timide et qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant d'avoir une relation familiale avec cet enfant, à la fin de la soirée Théa s'était approchée de Félicity alors qu'elle aidait Tyler à remettre son manteau.

« Je pourrais venir le voir de temps en temps ? »

« Bien sur Théa, quand tu veux, il reprend l'école le mois prochain, donc pour le moment c'est quand tu veux. »

« Super. Merci. »

Théa avait hâte de revoir son neveu mais décida de lui laisser quelques jours avant de venir les voir.

_**Quatrième mois.**_

« Licy ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est vrai que Oliver veut qu'on mange une glace tout les trois ? »

« Oui c'est vrai. »

Félicity sourit, Tyler avait commencé à l'appeler comme ça quelques semaines auparavant, elle aimait bien qu'il l'appelle comme ça, ça les rapprochait encore plus. Depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eu Tyler avait commencé à devenir un peu plus souriant, il parlait un peu plus et commençait à s'adresser aux autres de plus en plus souvent. Tout les week-end Félicity emmenait le petit garçon aux jeux d'arcades, au parc d'attraction, faire du cheval au parc. Ils s'amusaient tout les deux. Plus le temps passait, plus elle aimait cet enfant. Quand Oliver avait demandé à ce qu'ils mangent une glace ensemble, elle avait accepté sans hésiter. C'était une promesse qu'elle s'était faite à la seconde où elle avait décidé de prendre soin de Tyler. Oliver resterait toujours son père. Elle serait juste une mère de substitution en attendant qu'il comprenne qu'il aimait son fils. Un jour elle devrait rendre Tyler à son père, elle le savait.

« Oliver est gentil, je l'aime bien. Et toi ? »

Félicity se mit à rougir puis elle regarda le petit qui faisait un grand sourire.

« Je l'aime beaucoup oui. »

« Beaucoup comment ? »

Félicity ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait rien cacher à Tyler mais c'était vraiment un sujet délicat. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et lui prit les mains.

« Promets de ne rien dire à personne, ok ? »

« Promis. »

« J'aime Oliver... Vraiment très fort. Depuis longtemps. Je sais qu'il m'aime beaucoup aussi... Mais pas autant que moi. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui... Je dirais rien promis. »

Ils sourirent tout les deux et quittèrent l'appartement pour rejoindre Oliver qui les attendait. Ce dernier les attendait au glacier, il était nerveux. Il voulait apprendre à connaître son fils, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper, il ne pouvait pas couper le lien avec lui comme ça. Alors de temps en temps il allait les voir, il demandait comment allait Tyler, et là il voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui, mais ne se sentait pas prêt à rester seul avec lui. Il les vit arriver au loin tout les deux. Tyler tenant la main de Félicity, ils souriaient tout les deux et semblaient bien s'amuser. Il aurait aimé être avec eux à ce moment là. Au bout de quelques secondes ils entrèrent dans la boutique et avancèrent vers lui.

« Salut Oliver ! »

« Salut Tyler. »

Tyler savait que Oliver était son père, il savait que celui ci tenait à lui mais qu'il avait peur de s'occuper de lui. Il avait compris et Félicity lui parlait tellement de son père qu'il l'aimait déjà même s'il ne l'appelait pas « papa ». C'était trop tôt. Félicity parlait aussi d'Arrow à Tyler, sans dire que c'était d'Oliver qu'elle parlait aussi. Elle voulait juste qu'il sache que quelque part en ville, un homme veillerait toujours sur lui.

Le reste de la journée se passa à merveilles, tout allait si bien, les gens autour d'eux auraient vraiment cru voir une famille qui passait une belle journée ensemble. Félicity fut surprise de voir Oliver sourire avec son fils. Mais même si elle était heureuse que celui ci se rapproche de Tyler, elle n'aimait pas trop car ça voulait dire que le moment arriverait où il voudrait reprendre son fils... S'occuper de lui... Et où Tyler finirait par l'oublier.

**Voilà la suite très bientôt comme promis, a votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? **

_**Je suis Charlie.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Huitième mois.**_

Félicity était en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur, il était tard mais elle devait finir un travail pour Palmer. Elle fut surprise quand elle vit Tyler arriver devant elle dans son pyjama spider-man tenant le dinosaure en peluche que Oliver lui avait offert quelque jours plus tôt. Il avait regardé la peluche fixement pendant quelques minutes et au moment de partir Oliver l'avait prit en secret et l'avait acheté. Il lui avait offert avant qu'ils ne se quittent et depuis il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

« Tyler, bébé... Il est tard. Tu dois aller dormir, il y a école demain. »

Tyler s'approcha d'elle et la rejoignit sur le canapé avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Félicity aimait beaucoup ces moments de complicité qu'ils avaient tout les deux, vraiment beaucoup. Elle se sentait vraiment mère dans ses cas là même si elle savait qu'elle ne remplacerait jamais la mère qui l'avait abandonné et pour qui elle vouait une haine qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant... Comment une femme pouvait faire vivre ça à son enfant ?

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Non... Mais... »

« Quoi mon bébé ? »

« Tu m'aimes pas vrai ? »

Elle sourit et le serra fort contre elle.

« Bien sur que oui. »

« Comme tu aimes Oliver ? »

« Non... Ce n'est pas pareil Tyler. »

« Tu l'aimes plus que moi ? »

Elle le fit se redresser et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux avant de lui sourire. Elle savait que le petit garçon avait peur d'être rejeté, d'être remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre comme sa mère l'avait fait pour lui.

« Je vous aime aussi fort l'un que l'autre... Mais ce n'est pas pareil non plus... J'aime Oliver de tout mon cœur... Je suis amoureuse de lui... Mais toi, je t'aime aussi de tout mon cœur... Mais tu es mon bébé... Je t'aime comme... »

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge... Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire ça alors qu'il avait déjà eu le cœur brisé par sa propre mère.

« Comme une maman ? »

« Oui... Fort comme une maman. »

« Mais comme une vraie maman... Pas comme ma maman à moi ? »

« Oui... Fort comme une vraie maman. »

« J'aimerais bien que Oliver soit mon papa pour de vrai... Mais tu sais, je t'aime plus que ma maman. »

En entendant ça, Félicity ne put se retenir et se mit à pleurer, juste un peu, elle était si heureuse qu'il lui dise ça. Tellement heureuse.

« Licy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es triste ? »

Elle s'essuya les larmes rapidement et lui sourit.

« Non Tyler, je suis heureuse... Heureuse que tu m'aimes comme ça. »

« Licy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux bien être ma maman ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup être ta maman... »

Tyler passa ses deux bras autour du cou de la jeune femme et sourit avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Je t'aime maman... »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Tyler. »

Félicity n'avait jamais ressenti un aussi grand bonheur que quand il l'avait appelé maman, c'était pour elle le plus beau mot du monde. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été proche de sa mère, mais elle se sentait plus proche de Tyler qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec sa propre mère et ça la rendait heureuse. Un peu plus tard elle voyait que le petit garçon s'endormait dans ses bras, elle se leva en le portant comme un bébé avant de le conduire à sa chambre. Elle le déposa délicatement sur son lit et remis sa couette au motif de dinosaure. C'était lui même qui l'avait choisi et elle avait été ravie de lui offrir.

« Maman j'ai oublié mon dino... »

Encore une fois le mot « maman », décidément elle ne s'en lasserait jamais de l'entendre.

« Je vais te le chercher, reste au lit. »

Elle alla chercher la peluche dans le salon, se souvenant du bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Oliver et son fils devenir si proche, elle aimait les voir se sourire, rire, se parler. Ils étaient heureux. Elle entra de nouveau dans la chambre de Tyler et vit qu'il s'était endormi, elle sourit et posa doucement la peluche sous le bras du petit garçon qui la serra contre lui.

Trois semaines plus tard Oliver avait demandé à Félicity s'il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec Tyler, juste lui et le petit garçon. Elle avait accepté sans hésiter, elle était ravie que son ami prenne des décisions par lui même pour voir son fils. Oliver était alors passé le prendre à son école et Tyler avait été ravi de le voir. Le père et son fils se trouvaient aux jeux d'arcades quand Tyler s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

« Oliver je peux jouer à celui là ? »

« Bien sur. »

Il lui donna une pièce et le fit monter dans le simulateur de voiture. Il l'aida à bien jouer et le petit garçon souriait. Il adorait voir son fils comme ça. Il était si heureux de le voir sourire, il était différent de quand il l'avait rencontrer, Félicity lui avait donné une seconde vie, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui.

Un peu plus tard Oliver demanda à Tyler s'il voulait aller manger une pizza avec lui.

« Je veux bien, mais faut prévenir maman avant. »

Oliver fut surpris, d'entendre son fils parler de Félicity comme ça, de l'entendre l'appeler maman.

« Maman ? »

« Oui... Maman a dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi fort qu'elle t'aime toi. Mais pas comme toi non plus... Elle m'aime comme une maman. Et moi aussi je l'aime plus que mon autre maman. »

« Je vois... »

Oliver fut surpris encore une fois de l'entendre parler ainsi... Non seulement son fils appelait Félicity « maman » mais en plus Tyler venait de dire que Félicity l'aimait... Oh bien sur, il s'en doutait, il voyait comment elle le regardait, et lui aussi l'aimait... Mais il ne pensait pas en avoir la preuve un jour...

« Ça t'embêtes que je l'appelle maman ? »

« Non... C'est juste... Un peu bizarre pour moi... »

« Si tu veux je l'appelle pas comme ça quand t'es là. »

Il se baissa au niveau de son fils et lui sourit.

« Tu peux l'appeler maman... Après tout c'est ta mère, non ? »

« Oui... C'est ma maman. »

Oliver hocha la tête et sourit, il aimait beaucoup que Tyler appelle Félicity ainsi... Comme ça, c'était comme s'ils formaient une famille tout les trois malgré le fait qu'il n'en soit rien.

« Je peux appeler maman ? »

« Oui bien sur... Demande-lui de venir manger avec nous, ok ? »

« Oui d'accord. »

Tyler appela sa mère qui se trouvait à son travail quand elle reçu le coup de fil elle décrocha aussitôt.

« Oliver ? »

_« Non maman c'est moi. »_

« Ça va Tyler ? »

_« Oui... Oliver veut qu'on aille manger une pizza, tu veux venir avec nous ? »_

« Bien sur oui... Je vous rejoints vite. »

_« D'accord maman... A toute à l'heure. »_

« A toute à l'heure. »

Félicity raccrocha, elle voulait vite finir son travail pour retrouver Tyler et Oliver, elle avait hâte de passer une petite soirée avec eux. Elle voulait qu'Oliver ai une famille, elle voulait que Tyler en ai une aussi. Elle espérait que à eux deux... Ils puissent en former une.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous ! Je poste aujourd'hui car je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster avant jeudi ( je fini tard et je dois réviser un examen ^^) du coup je vous le mets, mais je ne pense pas que vous serez ennuyé de l'avoir en avance =). **

_**Dixième mois.**_

Oliver était assis à côté de Tyler alors qu'ils regardaient un film, c'était la première fois que Tyler dormait chez lui, loin de Félicity, et il appréhendait un peu de comment ça se passerait.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu crois que ça va pour maman ? »

Il sourit un peu, il aimait tellement entendre son fils appeler Félicity ainsi. Ça le rendait heureux.

« Bien sur pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« D'habitude je suis avec maman le soir... Et quand je suis là j'arrive à la faire arrêter de pleurer... »

Oliver se mit devant son fils et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi la jeune femme pleurait, pourquoi elle devait être consolée.

« Dis-moi... Pourquoi elle pleure ? »

« C'est un secret elle m'a dit... Mais elle pleure le soir... Elle croit que je dors mais je l'entends pleurer... Alors quand je l'entends, je vais la voir et elle sèche ses larmes. »

« Tyler... Bonhomme... Son secret... Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

« Maman sera fâchée ? »

« Je suis sur que non... Ta maman t'aime. Elle ne sera jamais fâchée après toi. »

Tyler se mordit la joue doucement et réfléchit une minute, il voyait Oliver qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'inquiéter, vraiment beaucoup.

« Maman t'aime aussi... Mais elle t'aime pas comme moi... Elle t'aime de tout son cœur... C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mais toi tu l'aimes pas... Mais elle est pas en colère contre toi t'en fais pas. »

« Félicity... »

Il se releva sous les yeux de Théa qui avait tout entendu, elle se demandait quand son frère allait faire le premier pas vers la jeune femme.

« Dis Oliver... Tu aimes maman ? Même un petit peu ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu l'aimes un petit peu, tu peux lui dire s'il te plaît ? Elle arrêtera de pleurer comme ça. »

Oliver se baissa de nouveau au niveau de Tyler et lui prit les mains. Il devait être honnête, avec son fils, avec Félicity, mais surtout avec lui même... Il aimait tellement la jeune femme et depuis si longtemps, quand ils étaient ensemble il sentait son cœur battre encore plus qu'à la normale... Il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça.

« Non Tyler... Je l'aime encore plus que ça. Mais j'ai peur. »

« Mais c'est un secret ça aussi ? »

« Oui... Mais plus maintenant. Je vais lui dire si tu veux bien. »

« Je veux que tu lui dise... Comme ça maman arrêtera de pleurer... Et je te verrais plus souvent aussi. »

« Oui tout à fait. »

Oliver se leva et prit son manteau.

« Tu peux veiller sur lui s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sur pas de soucis. »

« Merci. »

Il sortit de l'appartement à toute vitesse sous les yeux surpris de Théa mais sous les yeux ravis de son fils.

Deux mois qu'avait eu lieu ce repas en famille... Deux mois que Félicity avait passé la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Avec son fils et l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Mais depuis... Oliver et elle ne s'était pas vraiment retrouvé. Il continuait de voir Tyler assez souvent mais ils ne passaient plus de temps tout les trois et ça lui manquait. Mais elle ne disait rien, elle ne voulait pas risquer de casser ce qu'il avait réussi à créer avec son fils.

Ce soir là Tyler passait la nuit chez Oliver, sa première nuit loin d'elle et il lui manquait déjà tellement. Mais son esprit se mit à vagabonder vers la personne qui faisait battre son cœur, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer... Comme à chaque fois... Elle souffrait tellement de cet amour à sens unique qu'elle avait du mal à se sentir entièrement heureuse. Elle essuya les dernières larmes qui avaient coulés avant d'aller répondre à la personne qui frappait à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est moi... »

« Oliver ? »

Elle lui ouvrit sans hésiter et vit sur le pas de sa porte un Oliver trempé jusqu'aux os, il avait l'air perdu, l'air de souffrir. Il avait l'air mal... Elle lui prit la main et le conduisit à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé avant d'aller chercher une serviette de toilette pour le sécher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un soucis ? Tyler va bien ? »

« Oui... Il va bien... Théa le garde... Je devais te parler... »

Elle prit peur... Le moment était venu... Il allait lui dire que c'était fini... Qu'il voulait reprendre Tyler, qu'il voulait devenir son père pour de bon. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de retenir les larmes qu'elle retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue.

« Je veux devenir un vrai père pour Tyler... »

« Je sais... Je savais que ça arriverait... Il est ton fils, pas le mien. »

Il vit ses yeux fermer, elle essayait de retenir ses larmes, il le voyait. Elle semblait avoir peur de quelque chose... Et là il sut... Elle avait peur de perdre Tyler... De perdre cet enfant qui était pratiquement devenu le sien en à peine une année. Il ne devait pas la laisser croire ça, alors il se lança et lui dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Tu veux que je te prépare un sac pour quelques jours... Le temps que tu viennes chercher le reste ?

Il avait entendu comment elle venait de lui dire toutes ces choses... Elle s'était retenue de pleurer, il l'avait bien vu. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Non... Félicity... Je veux devenir un vrai père pour lui... Mais je veux que tu restes sa mère. »

« Tu veux bien que je continue de le voir ? »

Il sourit et colla son front au sien tout en essuyant ses larmes qui avaient fini par couler.

« Non... Je veux que tu sois sa mère... Et moi son père. Qu'on soit une famille, tout les trois. Ensemble. J'ai essayé... Durant ces deux mois d'oublier... D'oublier à quel point je t'aime... A quel point j'aime te voir avec notre fils. Mais je ne peux pas... Je t'aime... Depuis longtemps. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si long. »

« Tu es sur ? Parce que je ne supporterais pas que tu me repousses encore... »

« Je suis sur... Aussi sur que j'aime Tyler... Aussi sur que je t'aime... Aussi sur que je ne plus vivre sans vous deux. »

Il réduisit l'écart entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement la laissant se reculer si elle le souhaitait... Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il se recula et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

« Je t'aime... Je t'en supplies... Crois-moi. »

« J'ai peur de te croire... »

« Je sais... Mais sache que même si tu ne me crois pas... C'est la vérité. Je t'aime. »

Il retira ses mains de ses joues, voulant la laisser, lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de s'éloigner qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et qu'elle l'embrassait. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, passa ses bras derrière son dos et répondit à son baiser. Ce fut un baiser léger, tendre au début avant qu'il ne devienne beaucoup plus passionné. Leurs mains se caressant, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrant, leurs langues bataillant, ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, mais ils avaient l'impression que oui, leur étreinte devenait si passionnée, mais si tendre en même temps, ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, ils voulaient se découvrir, s'apprivoiser, s'aimer... Oliver la prit dans ses bras et elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille avant qu'il ne la fasse s'asseoir sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle, leur nez se touchant tant ils ne voulaient pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes... S'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire... »

Elle l'embrassa légèrement avant de lui sourire sincèrement. Elle avait tant de fois rêver lui dire ces mots, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, lui dire qu'il était tout pour elle. Et là elle pouvait enfin le faire, enfin tout lui dire... Enfin lui exprimer par des mots ce qu'elle essayait de cacher depuis des années... Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, l'embrassa de nouveau légèrement, il voulu approfondir le baiser mais elle se recula en souriant.

« Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement Oliver... »

Il sourit et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau profondément avant qu'il ne la reprenne dans ses bras et qu'il ne la conduise à sa chambre pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, que ce n'était pas un mensonge et qu'il lui fasse comprendre que jamais il ne reviendrait en arrière. Leur étreinte fut à la fois tendre et passionnée, ils avaient voulu prendre leur temps, se montrer à l'un et à l'autre qu'ils s'aimaient et que désormais, ils resteraient ensemble. Une fois leur amour consommé Oliver ne put se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je t'aime Félicity... Et je te jure... Que plus jamais je ne m'éloignerais de toi... »

« Je t'aime aussi... Mais Oliver... »

Elle sourit en sentant ses lèvres qui embrassaient son cou tendrement. Ils voulaient juste une chose... Effacer les doutes qui hantaient l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Oui ? »

« Tu es vraiment sur... Je veux dire... Pour Tyler... Tu veux vraiment que je sois sa mère c'est... »

« Tu es déjà sa mère... C'est moi qui ai mis du temps à devenir son père... J'avoue que ça m'a surpris... La première fois qu'il t'a appelé « maman »... Mais j'ai été heureux, car j'ai compris que je ne voulais que personne d'autre ne soit sa mère... »

« Je l'aime tellement Oliver... Je ne pensais pas que je l'aimerais à ce point... »

« Je sais. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'endorme dans ses bras. Il était tellement heureux, il avait mis du temps mais il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir finalement dit la vérité, ne regrettait pas d'avoir ouvert son cœur. Il voulait qu'elle soit la mère de son fils, mais aussi sa femme... Mais ça il lui en parlerait plus tard, c'était trop tôt, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il finit par s'endormir, bercée par la respiration de la femme qu'il aimait et le cœur gonflé par le bonheur.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas =) à très vite pour la suite !**


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin Oliver se réveilla en premier, il ne dormait pas beaucoup en temps normal, mais cette fois il fut heureux de s'être réveillé si tôt, il pouvait regarder la jeune femme dormir contre lui, elle était si belle. Il l'aimait tellement. Il posa une main sur sa joue et poussa une mèche qui couvrait ses yeux. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils et ouvrit les paupières.

« Bonjour toi. »

« Bonjour. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui.

« Au fait Oliver... »

« Oui ? »

« C'est si flagrant que ça... Que je t'aime ? »

« Un peu... Mais c'est Tyler qui me l'a dit. Il m'a dit de te le dire pour que tu sois heureuse... Alors j'ai compris... Que je devais me décider pour qu'on soit heureux... Tout les trois. »

Elle sourit et se redressa avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour d'elle avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent tendrement.

« J'avais peur... »

« Que je te repousse encore ? »

« Non... Je m'étais faite à l'idée que tu ne m'aimerais jamais... »

Il caressa tendrement sa joue et embrassa doucement son cou avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime depuis longtemps Félicity. Je me disais que tu serais mieux sans moi... Mais te voir ces derniers mois avec Tyler... J'ai compris d'à côté de quoi je passais... »

« C'est de ça dont j'avais peur... Qu'un jour tu ne viennes frapper à ma porte en me disant que tu voulais t'occuper de Tyler maintenant... Que je ne puisse plus le voir... »

« Tu es sa mère... Depuis le jour où j'ai choisi de te le confier il est devenu ton fils, je ne pensais vraiment pas que votre relation évoluerait en mère et fils... Je pensais que vous seriez des amis ce qui m'aurait déjà rendu heureux... Je sais qu'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes aussi, savoir que tu le considères comme ton fils et lui qu'il te considère comme sa mère... Je ne vous aurais jamais enlevé ça... J'ai voulu m'éloigner de ça en ne restant jamais avec vous deux, je ne veux pas tout gâcher... Mais je ne peux pas... J'ai besoin de toi près de moi. »

« J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi... »

Vu l'heure très matinale, ils profitèrent un peu l'un de l'autre pendant un moment, ils se parlaient, s'embrassaient, riaient. Ils étaient heureux. Vers neuf heures ils se levèrent et se préparèrent, ils devraient parler à Tyler, lui expliquer que certaines choses allaient changer maintenant. Oliver avait l'air inquiet, il semblait ailleurs. Félicity sourit doucement et s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je me demande juste si Tyler acceptera... »

« Quoi ? Oliver, Tyler t'aime... Il va être ravi, mais laisse-lui un peu de temps... »

« Je lui laisserais tout le temps qu'il faut... Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste... »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Ils se sourirent et partirent chercher leur fils.

Pendant ce temps chez Théa, la jeune femme et le petit garçon mangeaient tranquillement un bol de céréales.

« Ta couleur préféré ? »

« Le vert ! Comme Arrow ! »

« Très bon choix Tyler, j'aime bien le vert aussi... Tu préfères quoi comme glace ? »

« La vanille ou le chocolat ça dépend... je sais pas trop. »

« C'est dur de choisir c'est vrai.

Théa essayait d'en apprendre le plus possible sur son neveu, quand son frère lui avait présenté le petit garçon elle avait été surprise mais avait décidé de soutenir son frère et de l'aider quand il en aurait besoin. Elle profitait d'être seule avec lui pour lui poser des questions, pour apprendre à le connaître.

« Dis-moi... Tu n'aimerais pas vivre ici avec ton père ? »

« J'aime Oliver... Vraiment beaucoup... Mais j'aime aussi maman... Je veux pas vivre sans maman... »

Théa sourit et se rapprocha de lui un peu.

« Et tu aimerais vivre avec les deux ? »

« Ce serait super ! Mais pas possible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que maman dit que c'est son secret d'aimer papa... Et papa dit qu'il a peur d'aimer maman... Je trouve ça compliqué d'être adulte. »

Elle se mit à rire quant-à la remarque de son neveu.

« Tu as raison, c'est compliqué. »

« Mais Théa... Je peux te dire mon secret ? »

« Bien sur, je t'écoute. »

« J'aimerais bien vivre avec papa et maman... Et papa a dit qu'il allait tout dire à maman. »

Théa sourit de nouveau quand elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte, elle alla voir et regarda par le judas, quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait elle fit signe à Tyler de venir la rejoindre. Il descendit de sa chaise et elle le fit regarder par le petit trou et il sourit en voyant ses deux parents s'embrasser devant la porte. Quand elle le reposa sur le sol il lui dit doucement.

« Tu crois que maintenant ils vont rester tout les deux ? »

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte, Tyler ouvrit aussitôt voulant voir ses parents. Quand ce fut le cas, il vit ses deux parents sourirent, qui avaient l'air ravi de le revoir.

Le lendemain matin alors que Félicity était sous la douche Oliver préparait le petit déjeuner de son fils. Le petit garçon avait été surpris de voir que son père ne rentrait pas chez lui la veille, mais il avait été heureux, car cette fois, sa mère n'avait pas du tout pleuré durant la soirée, elle avait sourit tout le temps.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as dis à maman alors ? »

« Oui, je lui ai dit. »

« Je peux encore l'appeler maman ? »

Oliver fut surpris d'entendre ça, il s'approcha de son fils et le prit sur ses genoux.

« Bien sur, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? C'est ta maman, non ? »

« Oui... Mais... Quand mon autre maman a rencontré le monsieur... Il a dit qu'il serait jamais mon papa... Alors comme tu aimes maman... »

Il sourit et serra son fils contre lui.

« C'est ta maman Tyler... Et je suis ton papa... Je ne veux pas que ça change. J'aime ta maman, je veux qu'on soit une famille tout les trois. »

« Alors... Je peux t'appeler papa maintenant ? Maman a dit que tu étais pas prêt avant... »

« J'aimerais beaucoup... Mais tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas. »

« Tu feras pas pleurer maman hein ? J'aime pas quand maman pleure. »

Oliver sourit encore plus et regarda Tyler droit dans les yeux.

« Je te promets... Elle ne pleurera plus à cause de moi... Je n'aime pas la voir pleurer non plus. »

« Je t'aime papa. »

Félicity était sortie de la douche quelques minutes avant, elle avait entendu la conversation entre l'homme qu'elle aimait et leur fils. Et quand Tyler avait enfin appelé Oliver « papa », elle avait été heureuse, et elle avait vu son homme pleurer, de joie. Il était heureux, vraiment heureux. Elle pouvait le voir.

Les jours, les semaines qui suivirent s'écoulèrent au même rythme que ce premier jour. Oliver et Félicity étaient vraiment heureux tout les deux, amoureux. Ils ne se quittaient plus voulant rattraper le temps perdu. Tyler était ravi de voir ses deux parents heureux et surtout de vivre avec eux. Leurs amis aussi avaient été ravi d'apprendre qu'Oliver s'était enfin décidé à ouvrir son cœur à la jeune femme et à prendre soin de son fils. Oliver avait officiellement reconnu Tyler comme étant son fils et désormais le petit garçon s'appelait Tyler Queen. Il avait adoré ça, porter le même nom que son père.

Oliver accompagnait Tyler à l'école, Félicity avait une réunion tôt ce matin, elle était partie rapidement en embrassant Oliver et leur fils et en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Ces journées devenaient une routine, mais une belle routine, chaque matin, elle se réveillait soit avant ou après Oliver, elle préparait le petit déjeuner ou il le faisait. Parfois même ils le préparaient ensemble. Tyler se réveillait et se préparait pour l'école après avoir englouti littéralement ce que ses parents lui avaient préparé. Il mangeait vraiment bien pour son âge, et il valait mieux. Après son arrivée chez la jeune femme, elle avait voulu être sure qu'il aille bien et l'avait conduit chez un pédiatre.

_Flash Back_

_Tyler commençait juste à s'attacher à la jeune femme, à s'ouvrir à elle, alors quand Félicity l'avait conduit chez le médecin, il n'avait pas eu peur, il savait qu'elle serait avec lui. Le médecin l'avait ausculté, pesé, mesuré, lui avait fait une prise de sang où il n'avait même pas pleuré. _

_« Il va bien alors ? »_

_« On aura les résultats de la prise de sang d'ici quelques jours. Physiquement ça peut aller, sa taille et son poids son un peu petit par rapport à son âge, mais avec une bonne alimentation tout devrait rentrer. »_

_« Il est mal nourris ? »_

_« Un peu oui... Vous le connaissez depuis quand ? »_

_« Trois semaines... Son père me l'a confié, il a appris récemment pour Tyler et ne peut pas prendre soin de lui pour le moment. »_

_« Je vois, ne vous en faites pas, il va très bien, vous devez juste lui donner une alimentation équilibré et beaucoup d'attention. »_

_Fin Flash Back_

En an un Tyler avait bien grandi déjà, pris près de dix centimètres et continuait de grandir. La prise de sang n'avait rien révélé d'alarmant, il allait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Félicity, et aussi pour Oliver bien sur. Il avait même remboursé les frais médicaux quand il avait su.

Ce matin là Tyler voulait dire quelque chose à son père, alors il se décida, même s'il avait un peu peur de sa réaction.

« Papa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je veux pas le dire à maman... Mais parfois j'ai peur... »

« De quoi bonhomme ? »

« De Sandra... Elle va revenir un jour ? Je devrais vous quitter maman et toi ? »

Oliver s'arrêta et se baissa au niveau de son fils, il était étonné d'entendre son fils parler de sa vraie mère comme ça, mais Tyler semblait vraiment inquiet.

« Tyler... Même si elle revient... On ne la laissera pas te reprendre... Je t'aime et je sais que maman t'aime aussi. »

« Au début je voulais qu'elle revienne... Mais plus maintenant... Je veux rester avec vous. »

« Nous aussi on veut que tu restes... Je te le promets Tyler... Jamais personne ne te fera nous quitter. »

« Promis ? »

« Bien sur bonhomme, promis. Tu es notre fils, non ? »

Tyler sourit et hocha la tête, Oliver se redressa et reprit la main de son fils. Ensemble ils reprirent le chemin de l'école.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ^^, il n'en reste que deux après celui ci, alors profitez bien ! Bonne lecture =)**

Ce jour là, Tyler était tout excité, il avait sa première sortie scolaire, ils devaient aller à l'aquarium, il avait hâte et n'arrêtait pas d'en parler à ses parents. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il sortait sans l'un d'eux, Oliver et Félicity étaient heureux qu'il commence à avoir une vie normale.

Lors de sa sortie les enfants étaient tous ravis, ils voyaient les poissons, des dauphins et même des requins. Ils étaient heureux. Tyler n'avait jamais vu autant de poissons et prévoyait déjà de demander à ses parents de l'emmener de nouveaux quand ils pourraient. Tyler était toujours timide quand il n'était pas avec ses parents, il travaillait très bien à l'école mais n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis préférant lire à jouer et préférant retrouver ses parents au plus vite. Il s'entendait bien avec deux élèves de sa classe mais c'était tout. Alors que le groupe d'enfants et de professeurs allaient vers une autre section de l'aquarium, Tyler entendit une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il se retourna et fut surpris et terrifié de voir Sandra qui se tenait devant lui.

Ray avait donné un jour de congé à Félicity, il savait que depuis qu'elle avait Tyler elle avait plus de responsabilités. Elle était au Verdant et regardait si tout allait bien. Oliver devait venir avec Roy plus tard et Sara étant malade, Diggle s'occupait d'elle aujourd'hui. Elle était donc seule à faire ses vérifications.

Il était près de midi quand elle reçu un mail, elle se demandait qui ça pouvait bien être, Oliver venait de la prévenir qu'il arrivait. Elle l'ouvrit, ne reconnaissant pas l'adresse d'expéditeur.

_« J'ai mon fils, je suis venu le récupérer. Je peux le laisser vous dire au revoir mais après je partirais, on partira ensemble et vous ne le reverrez plus. Si vous vous avisez d'essayer de me le reprendre je vous tuerais. C'est mon fils !_

_Venez au bâtiment abandonné près de la centrale électrique. _

_Sandra »_

Félicity se mit la main devant la bouche sans en croire ses yeux, Sandra était revenue et elle avait prit Tyler... Elle avait prit leur fils. Elle n'hésita pas et quitta le sous le sol. Elle devait retrouver son fils et le ramener. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Pendant ce temps Oliver venait d'arriver au Verdant, il reçu un coup de téléphone et décrocha aussitôt. En voyant son regard et en entendant le son de sa voix, Roy comprit qu'il y a avait quelque chose qui clochait. Quelque chose en rapport avec Tyler. Le plus jeune vit l'écran de Félicity allumé et la jeune femme était partie si vite qu'elle n'avait pas fermé le mail.

« Oliver ! »

L'archer raccrocha et s'approcha de son jeune ami, ils virent tout les deux le mail sachant très bien où se trouvait Félicity, et surtout où se trouvait Tyler.

Oliver était furieux, mais inquiet, savoir que Sandra avait d'une, osée enlever leur fils, mais de deux, qu'elle osait menacer la femme qu'il aimait le rendait furieux. Il savait que Félicity donnerait sa vie pour Tyler, il le savait car il ferait de même. Il était sur sa moto, suivit par Roy, ils devaient la retrouver avant qu'elle n'arrive sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Oliver sentit un léger poids quitter sa poitrine quand il vit la voiture de la jeune femme arrêter devant le bâtiment du lieu de rendez-vous. Il put voir également qu'elle était toujours à l'intérieur. Il accéléra et remercia intérieurement Roy de s'arrêter pour le laisser parler à la jeune femme seul. Quand Félicity vit Oliver devant sa voiture, elle le vit en colère, elle s'en voulait d'être partie comme ça, mais elle devait le faire pour leur fils. Oliver descendit de sa moto et vint ouvrir la portière de sa voiture. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit sans hésiter, il l'aida à sortir et Félicity fut surprise de sentir Oliver la ramener contre lui et passer ses bras autour d'elle. Elle lui rendit cette étreinte en passant ses bras dans son dos et en le serrant contre elle aussi.

« Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille Félicity... Je ne veux pas te perdre... »

« Elle a notre fils... »

« Je sais... »

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi quand elle m'a envoyé ce message... J'ai... »

« Je le sais mon amour... Je le sais... On va ramener Tyler, tout les deux. »

« J'ai peur... »

« Je le sais... Mais elle ne lui fera rien... On va aller le chercher. On va ramener notre fils à la maison. »

Il l'écarta d'elle et lui prit la main avant de faire signe à Roy de s'approcher. Leur ami fit ce qu'il demanda et s'arrêta devant eux.

« Appelle la police... Cette fois je dois les laisser s'en occuper... »

« Compris. »

« Merci... »

Roy savait que cette fois Arrow ne pourrait pas intervenir, il devait y aller en tant que père de Tyler. Il resterait dehors au cas où mais il laisserait ses amis récupérer leur fils.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, ils se tenaient la main, Oliver marchait légèrement en avant pour protéger celle qu'il aimait.

« Vous êtes venus ensemble à ce que je vois. »

Ils se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix de Sandra, ils savaient que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Quand Oliver la vit, il ne la reconnu pas, il se souvenait bien d'elle, elle était si douce et si gentille quand ils s'étaient rencontré, certes il ne l'aimait pas, ce n'était qu'une aventure, mais là... Il la détestait pour ce qu'elle leur faisait vivre.

« Sandra ! Où est Tyler ? »

Elle se pencha derrière un pilier et fit se relever le petit garçon qui sourit en voyant ses deux parents. Il voulu venir vers eux, mais Sandra le retenait par le bras. Félicity voulut faire un pas mais Sandra sortit une arme de sa poche. La jeune femme paniqua quand elle vit cette arme si près de leur petit garçon.

« Mon bébé... »

Oliver retenait Félicity qui essayait d'avancer vers Tyler, elle était inquiète, lui aussi l'était, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la femme qu'il aimait risquer sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Sandra retenait le petit garçon et l'empêchait de les rejoindre. Elle tenait une arme et menaçait leur fils. Tyler se débattait... Mais quand elle avait entendu Félicity l'appeler « Son bébé », elle avait vu rouge et commençait à s'énerver vraiment.

« Pourquoi vous l'appelez comme ça ? C'est mon fils ! »

« Maman... »

Sandra se baissa vers son fils et le fit le regarder bien que Tyler soit concentré sur Félicity et Oliver.

« C'est moi ta mère Tyler... Pas elle... Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur l'an dernier en te laissant avec lui... Mais je suis venue me racheter... Tu ne veux pas qu'on recommence ? »

« Non ! Tu n'es plus ma maman ! Je veux rester avec papa et maman, pas avec toi ! »

Tyler réussit à se débattre et à échapper à Sandra puis il courut vers Félicity et Oliver. La jeune femme se baissa et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras quand celui ci lui tendit les siens vers elle. Oliver se mit devant eux quand il vit Sandra pointer l'arme sur eux.

« Tu vas bien Tyler ? »

« Oui, je vais bien maman. »

Elle sourit et se redressa tenant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras. Oliver s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Pars avec lui. »

« Oliver... »

« Pars avec lui... Je veux vous savoir en sécurité tout les deux. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête et serra encore plus Tyler contre elle. Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme pour lui dire bonne chance. Oliver posa une main sur sa joue et approfondit le baiser un moment. Puis quand ils se séparèrent il posa son front sur celui de la jeune femme et sourit.

« Je t'aime Oliver... »

« Je sais... Je t'aime aussi... »

Puis il passa sa main sur la tête de son petit garçon qui lui sourit sincèrement.

« Je vous aime tout les deux. »

Félicity sortit en tenant toujours le petit garçon, Oliver s'assura qu'ils soient bien en sécurité avant de s'avancer vers Sandra qui tenait toujours l'arme vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas sa mère... Elle ne l'a pas mis au monde... Elle n'a pas vécu avec lui pendant 7 ans. Elle ne sera jamais sa mère c'est moi ! »

« Ça aurait pu bien se passer si tu avais fait les choses bien... Tyler était si malheureux quand je l'ai rencontré... Félicity lui a rendu le sourire... »

« Je n'aurais jamais du te l'envoyer... »

« C'est la meilleure chose que tu as fait... J'ai connu mon fils... Je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Félicity plus que tout également. Et c'est grâce à toi. »

« Je rêve où tu vas me remercier d'avoir pris mon fils ? »

« C'est toi qui me l'a enlevé... Tu nous l'as enlevé. On est juste venu récupéré notre fils. »

Oliver partit en entendant les sirènes de police. N'étant pas habillé en Arrow il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter et il n'aurait pas été capable de le faire avec elle. Il se retourna et alla rejoindre sa famille quand il entendit un coup de feu... Et ressentit une vive douleur...

**Ne me détestez pas hein ! enfin si vous avez le droit ^^**

**A très vite pour la suite !**

**PS : j'ai écrit un OS que je posterais plus tard je pense =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur Félicity regardait Tyler sous toutes les coutures pour être sur qu'il aille bien. Roy était près d'eux et était ravi de voir que le petit allait bien. Il s'était aussi attaché au petit garçon, certes au début il avait été surpris de la nouvelle, de savoir que son ami avait un fils mais de les voir tout les deux... Non tout les trois si heureux, comme une vraie famille le rendait heureux lui aussi. La police et une ambulance venait d'arriver, Roy put voir Lance qui s'approchait d'eux, il avait l'air ravi de voir le petit garçon sain et sauf.

« Je vais bien maman, promis. Elle m'a pas fait de mal. »

« Je suis désolée Tyler... Tu me connais non ?

« Oui. Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

Tyler essuya des larmes qui avaient coulés sur les joues de sa mère.

« Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? Je vais bien et Papa va bientôt arriver. »

« J'ai juste... Eu peur Tyler... »

« Moi aussi. Sandra m'a dit que tu ne m'aimais pas... que tu faisais semblant pour avoir papa... Et que tu m'enverrais loin après. »

« Tyler... C'est faux. Je t'aime, tu es mon bébé. Depuis le début. Jamais je ne te laisserais nous quitter papa et moi. »

« Je sais maman... »

C'est à ce moment là ils entendirent un coup de feu, Félicity n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie qu'au moment où elle entendit ce coup de feu, jamais. Un tas de choses passa dans sa tête, mais aucune de ces pensées ne pouvaient aller.

« Oliver... Roy veille sur Tyler s'il te plaît. »

« Félicity il va bien j'en suis sur... »

« Je dois le voir... S'il te plaît prend soin de lui. »

« Bien sur je te le promets. »

Félicity posa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant d'aller directement vers le bâtiment suivie par Lance qui avait dit à d'autres policiers de lui suivre. Il avait entendu le coup de feu et savait que la jeune femme allait y aller. Une fois sur place, ils virent Sandra pointer une arme sur Oliver qui était étendu au sol.

« Oliver ! »

Lance alla vers Sandra la menaçant d'une arme, elle lâcha la sienne et se laissa arrêter sans rien dire. Félicity était près d'Oliver et pleurait, elle voyait la blessure au niveau de son ventre. Elle posa sa main dessus et tenta d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

« Ça va aller Oliver... Tu vas t'en sortir... »

« Si tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça... »

« Idiot... Ne plaisante pas avec ça... »

« Tyler ? »

« Il est avec Roy ne t'en fais pas. »

« Félicity ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si jamais... »

« Non ! Je refuse de t'écouter... Tu vas t'en sortir... Je refuse de te perdre... »

« S'il te plaît... Adopte Tyler... »

« Non... Je ne veux pas l'élever sans toi... Pas maintenant qu'on est une famille tout les trois... »

L'ambulance arriva rapidement et les médecins prirent aussitôt Oliver en charge. Félicity sortit pour rejoindre son fils. Tyler voulu suivre son père quand il le vit sur le brancard mais Roy le retint doucement. Félicity arriva vite près de son fils.

« Papa est blessé maman ? Il va bien ? »

« Tyler... Il va vite guérir, tu connais ton papa, il est fort. »

« Maman va avec papa... Faut pas le laisser tout seul... Va avec papa. »

Félicity ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Elle voulait retrouver Oliver mais venait juste de retrouver son fils, elle ne voulait pas le laisser...

« Vas-y Félicity, je m'occupe de Tyler ne t'en fais pas. Je vais appeler Théa pour qu'elle vienne le chercher avec sa voiture. Va le rejoindre. »

« Ok... Merci Roy. »

Félicity serra son fils dans ses bras et rejoignit sa voiture pour suivre l'ambulance. Une fois arrivée, elle apprit que Oliver était déjà au bloc. Elle ne put donc pas le voir. Elle attendit, attendit... Longtemps... Elle ne savait pas combien de temps exactement avant qu'un médecin arrive vers elle.

« Vous êtes de la famille d'Oliver Queen ? »

« Je suis sa... Fiancée... »

Techniquement, ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle était la mère de son fils et ils vivaient ensemble, de plus, il n'aurait rien dit si elle n'était pas proche de lui.

« Il va bien ? Pitié dites-moi qu'il va bien... »

« Il va bien... On s'attendait à de plus gros dégât à cause de la balle, mais fort heureusement elle n'a fait que des dégâts mineures, on a réussi à la retirer sans problème. Il est réveillé si vous voulez aller voir. »

« Merci... Merci docteur... »

Elle alla droit vers la chambre d'Oliver, quand elle ouvrit la porte elle fut heureuse de le voir éveillé, il tendit la main vers elle et elle la prit aussitôt avant de se blottir contre lui. Il fit une légère grimace mais accepta cette étreinte avec plaisir.

« J'ai eu peur de te perdre... »

« Non mon amour... Je te l'ai dit, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça... »

« Je t'aime Oliver... »

« Je t'aime aussi... Où est Tyler ? »

« Avec Roy et Théa... »

Le médecin entra dans la chambre, il sourit en voyant le couple dans cette position, Félicity se redressa mais garda sa main dans celle d'Oliver.

« Votre blessure est superficielle, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous dans deux ou trois jours, mais vous devrez vous reposer quelques temps quand même... Donc pas de folies, du repos. »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Votre fiancée devra refaire votre pansement tout les jours. »

Félicity rougit quand Oliver la regarda à l'entente du mot « fiancée », mais il souriait. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort avant de déposer un léger baiser dessus.

« Je suis sur qu'elle fera ça très bien. »

Le médecin regarda la blessure avant de quitter la chambre rassuré que tout aille bien. Une fois sorti Oliver se redressa un peu et posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Alors comme ça on est fiancés ? »

« Je suis désolée... Mais sinon il ne m'aurait pas laissé te voir... Je ne suis techniquement pas de ta famille... »

« J'aime bien... »

Félicity fut surprise mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça sonne bien d'être ton fiancé... »

« Oliver... »

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé juste à cause de ce que j'ai dit... »

« J'y pense depuis longtemps... Tu veux bien me donner ma veste ? »

Elle lui donna, quand il l'eut dans les mains il sortit un écrin de sa poche. Un écrin vert qu'il ouvrit et où elle put voir une magnifique bague en argent monté d'une émeraude et de deux petits diamants de chaque côté. Elle la toucha du bout des doigts et laissa ses larmes couler, des larmes de joie.

« C'est Tyler qui m'a aidé à choisir... Il adore le vert... »

Elle rit légèrement et essuya ses larmes.

« Je lui raconte tes histoires... Sans lui dire que c'est toi... »

« Je voulais faire une demande un peu plus romantique... Mais je ne suis pas vraiment en état de me mettre un genoux à terre et ce n'est pas vraiment mon style... Mais... Félicity... Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Elle rit de nouveau avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser passionnément. Il passa ses bras derrière son dos et répondit à son baiser avant de l'écarter doucement de lui.

« Je t'en pris... Réponds-moi... »

« Oui... Oui et mille fois oui... »

Oliver la serra dans ses bras si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait étouffer, mais elle se sentait si bien... Ils étaient fiancés, ils allaient se marier. Elle le sentit se tendre un peu et se souvint d'un coup de sa blessure.

« Ta blessure... »

Il sourit et caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Je vais bien... Plus que bien mon amour... Je suis heureux. »

« Je suis heureuse aussi... Mais tu en es vraiment sur... je veux dire on est ensemble que depuis... »

« Hey... Nous deux c'est peut-être récent... Mais je t'aime depuis longtemps, et je sais que toi aussi. »

« Oui... Très longtemps... On ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. »

« Jamais de la vie. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau, heureux que le médecin soit déjà passé pour pouvoir échanger des baisers loin d'être chaste. Oliver commença à passer ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune femme mais celle ci se recula doucement.

« Même si j'en ai envie... On ne peut pas... Tu es blessé et... »

« Je vais bien, le médecin est déjà passé on ne risque rien... »

« Peut-être mais Roy et Théa vont bientôt nous amener Tyler... Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que notre fils nous voit en pleine action... Si ? »

« Non... Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates... Madame Queen. »

Elle sourit à l'entente de ce nom, elle aimait déjà beaucoup et avait hâte de se faire appeler comme ça pour de vrai.

« J'ai une petite idée de ce que je rate... »

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Félicity se rassit correctement à côté d'Oliver avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Ils furent ravis de voir Tyler qui couru droit dans les bras de sa mère qui fut ravie de le retrouver même si elle venait de le quitter. Elle se souvint d'un coup de Sandra qui avait prit leur fils, qui l'avait menacé, qui avait blessé Oliver et ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Cette femme avait failli tout lui prendre... L'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout et leur petit garçon.

« Maman... Papa, maman pleure encore. »

« Félicity... »

« Je vais bien... C'est juste les émotions... Je suis heureuse de vous avoir près de moi tout les deux... »

Oliver lui essuya les larmes et elle sourit. Tyler prit la main de sa mère où il y avait la bague qu'Oliver venait de lui passer.

« Tu as dit oui maman ? »

Elle sourit, Oliver aussi.

« Bien sur que j'ai dit oui Tyler. »

Le petit garçon sourit et enlaça sa mère, il était heureux d'être avec ses deux parents, et encore plus maintenant que ses deux parents allaient se marier.

Quand leurs amis entrèrent, ils furent ravis de voir que Oliver allait bien, ravi de voir que Tyler allait bien aussi. Et quand le couple leur annonça leur fiançailles, ils furent soulagés et heureux de savoir que finalement tout se finissait bien pour eux.


	8. Chapter 8

Trois jours plus tard Oliver était chez lui... Avec Félicity et Tyler, le petit garçon était en train de regarder un dessin animé alors que ses parents préparaient le petit déjeuner. Oliver avait encore du mal à se déplacer mais il détestait rester sans bouger alors il aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait en pressant le jus d'orange de Tyler. Félicity allait chercher Tyler quand elle sentit les deux bras d'Oliver la serrer contre lui et la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Ta blessure... »

« Elle va très bien... Je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras. »

La jeune femme sourit et se retourna enlaçant tendrement l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Merci Félicity... »

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir pris soin de notre fils... Le temps que j'accepte de m'ouvrir à toi... Et à lui. Tu as bien fait de me convaincre de te laisser... Je n'aurais pas pu... »

« Chut... Il est là... Avec nous. Tu n'étais pas près l'an dernier. »

« Je vais me rattraper... Avec vous deux. Je vais passer toute ma vie à vous rendre heureux. »

« Tu commences très bien... »

Elle sourit... Elle aimait tellement quand elle l'entendait parler de Tyler comme de leur fils, pas de son fils à lui mais du leur. Depuis le début elle avait aimé cet enfant, elle l'avait choyé, consolé, lui avait appris à sourire, à être heureux. En un an elle avait changé la vie de cet enfant et Oliver lui en était reconnaissant. Énormément. Et elle savait que désormais, Oliver l'aiderait à rendre leur fils heureux et qu'il la rendra heureuse aussi, même si une ombre planait toujours au tableau.

« Sandra... »

« Ne l'approchera plus jamais... Ce n'est plus sa mère... Même Tyler le dit. C'est toi sa mère Félicity... »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle le blesse de nouveau. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas... On le rendra heureux et on le protégera... Toi et moi. »

« Ça me plaît de plus en plus... Quand tu dis ça... »

« Quoi ? »

« Toi et moi... »

« Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ça. »

Ils se tournèrent et virent Tyler qui s'étaient approché d'eux. Félicity descendit des genoux de son homme avant de retourner à la préparation des pancakes. Leurs amis avaient été heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle de leurs fiançailles. Ils se disaient qu'ils avaient mis le temps mais que finalement ils allaient enfin pouvoir être heureux.

Oliver prit Tyler sur ses genoux en faisant quand même attention à sa blessure, leur vie allait vraiment commencer maintenant, Sandra allait aller en prison, et pour très longtemps, elle ne pourra plus reprendre Tyler.

_Trois semaines plus tard. _

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous mariez déjà... »

« Moi non plus... Mais on ne voulait plus attendre. »

Théa aida sa belle sœur à réajuster sa robe, ils avaient choisi un mariage simple, à la mairie, avec leur famille et leurs amis proches. Ils ne voulaient rien d'extravagant.

« Maman, je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sur Tyler. »

Le petit garçon entra et alla droit vers sa mère, la première semaine de son retour à la maison avait été difficile, le petit faisait beaucoup de cauchemar ou Sandra l'emmenait loin d'eux, il avait tellement peur. Il se réveillait en pleurant et en criant disant qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Ses deux parents avaient mal dormi de peur qu'il fasse des cauchemars et qu'il se sente encore abandonné, mais Tyler avait fini par comprendre que jamais ses parents ne laisseraient quiconque l'emmener. Maintenant ça allait mieux, Tyler ne faisait plus de cauchemar et il souriait de nouveau comme avant.

« Tu es adorable en costume... »

« Tu trouves Théa ? »

« Oui... Tu ressembles encore plus à ton père. »

« Maman me le dit souvent. »

Sa tante sourit, elle fini d'aider sa future belle sœur à se préparer.

« Tyler, tu sais si ton père est prêt ? »

« Papa est habillé... Mais il a dit qu'il était nerveux... Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« T'en fais pas Tyler, je crois que ta mère est dans le même état que ton père. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Félicity sourit, Théa avait raison, elle était nerveuse... Depuis petite elle pensait au jour de son mariage, à qui elle épouserait, à comment il serait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle épouserait Oliver quand elle l'avait rencontrer. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il finirait par s'ouvrir à elle et qu'il lui demanderait de l'épouser. Elle était heureuse mais nerveuse de ne pas le rendre heureux comme elle le voulait. Oliver quant-à lui était aussi nerveux. Diggle entra dans la pièce et vit son ami faire les cent pas.

« Tu vas trouer le sol si tu continues... »

« Je dois me calmer. »

« Nerveux ? »

« Oui... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à les rendre heureux. »

« Ne dis pas de connerie Oliver... Votre mariage ne changera rien. Je n'ai jamais vu Félicity aussi heureuse que depuis que vous êtes ensemble... Et tu as vu votre fils ? Tyler est comblé depuis que tu vis avec eux. Alors ne pense pas à ça. »

« Tu as raison. Je dois aller la retrouver. »

« Oui car d'après Théa elle est prête. »

La cérémonie fut très simple, mais les invités pouvaient voir que le couple ne se détachait pas des yeux quand le maire parlait pour les unir. Ils se souriaient et se regardaient amoureusement. Quand le maire leur demanda de prononcer les trois petits mots qui les uniraient à jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre n'hésitèrent. Ils prononcèrent distinctement « Je le veux. » sans craintes ni regrets.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée Laurel s'avança vers eux tenant une enveloppe entre les mains, Félicity ne comprenait pas alors que Oliver souriait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ton cadeau de mariage Félicity. Oliver tenait à ce que tu l'ai aujourd'hui. »

Elle prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Celle ci contenait des papiers et quand elle vit l'intitulé elle regarda son mari, puis Tyler qui ne comprenait pas ce que c'était.

« Tu es sur ? »

« Bien sur que oui... Ça fait un moment qu'on organise ça avec Laurel. »

« C'est quoi papa ? »

Oliver se baissa au niveau de son fils et lui expliqua.

« Ce sont des papiers qui, quand ta maman aura signé, diront qu'elle sera ta maman pour toujours et que personne ne pourra plus te récupérer. »

« Ce sera ma maman pour toujours ? Sandra le sera plus ? »

« Non, plus jamais. »

Félicity sourit et n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Oliver puisse organiser ça derrière son dos. Elle était heureuse, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse lui offrir, l'adoption officielle de leur fils.

« Tu dois signer maman ! »

Elle sourit en entendant le ton direct et sincère de son fils.

« Il me faut un stylo... »

« Prenez le mien. »

Ils se tournèrent et virent la secrétaire du maire qui leur tendait le stylo. Félicity alla vers la table et posa le document. Elle était nerveuse, non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas signer, bien au contraire, mais cette fois elle serait sa mère et de manière officielle. Elle prit le stylo et apposa sa signature en bas, sous le nom de Félicity Queen... Sa première signature sous ce nom était pour l'adoption de son fils, elle était heureuse.

« Félicitation... C'est un garçon. »

Tout le monde se mit à sourire et Félicity serra son fils dans les bras et l'embrassa doucement, elle était comblée, elle venait d'épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout et il venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Tout allait pour le mieux pour eux.

Ce soir là alors que Tyler dormait dans sa chambre Oliver et Félicity regardait la ville par la fenêtre, l'archer tenant sa nouvelle épouse dans ses bras, collant son torse contre son dos.

« Théa m'a dit que tu étais nerveuse... Avant le mariage ? »

« Oui... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai juste peur... De ne pas te combler totalement... De ne pas rendre heureux comme tu le mérites. »

« Idiote... Tu as beau être la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse... Tu es idiote par moment... »

« Oliver... »

« Il n'y a que toi... Qui puisse me rendre heureux... Il n'y a que toi qui me fasse sourire vraiment. Tu es la seule... Ne doute jamais. »

« Promis. »

Elle sourit et se retourna pour serrer son mari dans ses bras. Il accepta cette étreinte avec plaisir et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Un an auparavant il aurait confié son fils à des étrangers sans hésiter, mais grâce à elle, il avait fait le bon choix en lui confiant. Il avait pu créer un lien avec cet enfant dont il ne connaissait rien, il avait pu enfin mettre un mot sur ses sentiments pour sa femme. En un an il avait vécu tellement de choses, et il s'en passerait beaucoup plus à l'avenir.

_**Voilà la fin de cette petite fic enfin... J'ai une petite idée qui me trotte dans la tête et je voudrais savoir, est-ce que ça vous dirais un chapitre avec la mère de Félicity qui débarque à l'improviste ? **_

_**Sinon pour le OS que j'ai écrit... Je sais pas mais il me manque un truc du coup je vais pas le poster avant de trouver ce que c'est ^^**_

_**Voilà hésitez pas pour les reviews !**_


	9. Chapter 9

Félicity était dans son lit, assise en lisant un livre qu'elle venait d'acheter, Oliver était en patrouille avec Roy et même si elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit sans elle, elle devait rester ici, Tyler sortait d'un mauvais rhume et devait rester encore un peu au chaud avant de reprendre l'école. Elle leva les yeux de son livre quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Elle sortit de son lit et alla vers la port d'entrée, elle n'alluma pas le salon de peur de réveiller son fils, sa chambre donnant directement sur la pièce principale. Ils avaient acheté un appartement un peu plus grand trois mois auparavant, afin de donner une chambre plus grande à Tyler qui commençait à avoir vraiment beaucoup d'affaires, et de jouets. La jeune femme trébucha sur un jouet et soupira sans faire trop de bruit.

« Tyler... Range tes jouets bébé. »

Elle arriva devant sa porte et regarda par le judas et fut surprise de voir sa mère qui attendait derrière la porte. Elle l'ouvrit sans hésiter.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la à cette heure là ? »

« Je voulais te voir, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'avion plus tôt. »

« Maman... Il est plus de 23 heures... Et en plus ça fait des mois que je n'arrive pas à te joindre... »

« Justement je voulais te voir, ça fait longtemps. »

Elle fit entrer sa mère, cette dernière n'avait pas remarqué que sa fille parlait très bas, presqu'en chuchotant.

« Pourquoi tu chuchotes... Tes voisins ne vont pas t'entendre. »

« Je ne suis pas seule maman... C'est pour ça que j'ai changé d'appartement. »

Félicity s'assit dans le canapé et sa mère la rejoignit.

« Tu as un petit ami ? »

« Maman... »

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler... Ça faisait près d'un an qu'elle essayait de joindre sa mère mais elle n'avait jamais de nouvelle, elle avait voulu lui parler de Tyler, lui dire qu'elle avait un fils adorable, qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Un mari qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur... Mais elle n'avait pas pu, elle n'avait pas réussi à la joindre...

« Non maman... Je suis... »

« Maman... »

Félicity se retourna et vit Tyler qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il tenait toujours son dino en peluche que son père lui avait offert. La jeune femme pouvait voir les yeux rougit et les joues humides de son fils. Elle se leva et alla vers lui aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as bébé ? »

« Un cauchemar... Sandra... »

Elle prit la main de son petit garçon et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle tendit les bras pour qu'il puisse monter sur ses genoux et le garda blottit contre elle en oubliant presque la présence de sa mère.

« Tyler... Sandra ne viendra plus... On te l'a promis avec papa, non ? Elle est en prison et ne t'enlèvera plus jamais à nous. »

« Je sais... Mais j'ai peur quand même... »

« Je sais bébé... »

Donna Smoak semblait surprise de voir cette scène, de voir sa fille avec un enfant aussi grand dans les bras.

« Félicity, tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Maman... Je te présente ton petit fils Tyler. Tyler... Je te présente ta grand-mère. »

« Félicity c'est... »

« Tu saurais maman... Si j'avais pu te joindre. »

« Et bien je suis là maintenant. »

Félicity soupira, tenant toujours dans ses bras qui lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire et commença à lui raconter tout depuis le début. Il lui fallut un moment avant de terminer de tout raconter et elle s'aperçut que son fils s'était endormi dans ses bras.

« Alors si j'ai bien compris tu t'es mariée à un homme qui a un enfant ? »

« Non, j'ai épousé l'homme de mes rêves et il m'a donné un enfant. »

Sa mère se leva et demanda la direction de la salle de bain, Félicity lui indiqua et elle en profita pour envoyer un message à son mari. _« Ma mère vient de débarquer, sois prudent en rentrant. Je t'aime. » _Donna ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et fut tout de même attendrie de voir sa fille tenir cet enfant dans ses bras. Elle revint près d'elle et se rassit.

« Tu es heureuse quand même ? »

« Bien sur que je le suis maman... Je suis mariée à l'homme que j'aime et on a un fils parfait. »

A ce moment là, Félicity entendit une clé dans la serrure, elle sourit sachant pertinemment que ça ne pouvait être qu'Oliver. Et en effet quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle vit son mari entrer chez eux. Si elle n'avait pas eu Tyler sur elle, elle aurait directement été le voir. Oliver alla droit vers sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser une main sur la tête de leur fils.

« Un cauchemar ? »

« Oui... J'aurais bien voulu le remettre au lit mais je ne veux pas le réveiller. »

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Il prit délicatement Tyler dans ses bras sans le réveiller avant de le conduire dans sa chambre. Il le borda et lui remit son dinosaure sous le bras avant de quitter la chambre et de retourner près de son épouse et de sa belle mère.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui merci. »

Félicity se mit à bailler, Oliver sourit, elle avait l'air fatiguée. Il proposa à sa belle mère de coucher dans la chambre d'amis et qu'ils parleraient demain. Celle ci accepta et Félicity montra la chambre d'amis à sa mère.

« Le petit lit est très confortable. Tu vas bien dormir tu vas voir. »

« Merci. »

Elle souhaita bonne nuit à sa mère et rejoignit son mari dans leur chambre. Il était déjà au lit et tendit le bras pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui. Elle sourit et grimpa sur le lit sans hésiter avant de se coller à lui.

« Tyler va mieux ? »

« Oui il n'a pas eu de fièvre aujourd'hui. »

« Tant mieux... Et toi ça va ? »

« Fatiguée... Mais je vais bien. Et toi ce soir ça été ? »

« Oui tout va bien, rien de bien grave pour ce soir. »

Ils sourirent et restèrent silencieux un moment, Félicity collée contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de cœur de son homme, Oliver caressant tendrement les cheveux de la femme de sa vie.

« Ta mère sera sans doute la dernière à profiter de cette chambre. »

« Oui... »

« J'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle arrive... »

« Oliver... »

« Je sais, je sais, c'est encore trop tôt, mais je suis sur que ce sera une fille. »

Elle posa la main sur son ventre et il joignit sa main à la sienne. Leur bébé allait arriver d'ici six mois et demi environ. Ca ne se voyait pas encore. Le couple l'avait su deux semaines auparavant, ils étaient heureux, et Tyler aussi. Même si ça n'avait pas été très facile.

_Flash Back_

_« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? »_

_« On ne peut pas faire ça Oliver ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas donner de petit frère ou de petite sœur à Tyler ? »_

_« Non... Écoute Oliver... Je t'aime... De tout mon cœur, ça ne changera jamais, j'aime Tyler plus que tout... Mais on ne peut pas... »_

_« Explique-moi Félicity... »_

_Elle ferma les yeux ravalant les larmes qui voulaient couler._

_« Oliver... J'aimerais porter ton enfant... Le sentir grandir en moi, le mettre au monde... Mais... »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas que notre fils pense que je l'aime moins parce que... »_

_Et là il comprit, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues, elle ne recula pas, resta près de lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes._

_« Tu penses qu'il ressentira ça parce que tu ne l'as pas mis au monde ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir Oliver... Jamais. »_

_« Félicity... Tu as rendu vie à notre fils... Souviens-toi... De son regard, de sa tristesse quand tu l'as rencontré, tu lui as appris à sourire, à rire, à parler, à avoir confiance... Rien ne remplacera ça. »_

_« Et si il croit que je ne l'aime pas ? »_

_« Il ne le croira jamais... »_

_« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »_

_« Parce qu'il me ressemble... Et que je sais que tu ne cesseras jamais de m'aimer. »_

_Elle se mit à rire. Un léger rire qui le fit sourire, il la rapprocha de lui et la serra fermement dans ses bras, elle ne pensait qu'à leur fils, qu'à son bonheur et il aimait ça, même si il aimerait qu'elle pense un peu plus à elle._

_« Je veux ton enfant Félicity... Te voir enceinte, le sentir à travers ton ventre, le voir naître, grandir... »_

_« Moi aussi... »_

_Ils devaient en parler à Tyler avant, le petit garçon avait son mot à dire dans cette vie de famille. Ce soir là, après avoir été cherché leur fils à l'école ils lui avaient parlé. Le petit garçon avait été ravi de la nouvelle contrairement à ce que pensait sa mère. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Quand Félicity avait appris la nouvelle, ils ne s'y attendaient pas, pas à ce que soit si rapide, mais c'était le cas et ils étaient ravis. Tyler était à l'école depuis moins d'une heure quand Oliver était entré dans la salle de bain et avait vu la jeune femme tenir le test dans sa main. Il avait compris en voyant son sourire... Ils allaient avoir un enfant.

Le lendemain quand Félicity se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'Oliver n'était plus à ses côtés, elle sentit aussitôt un vide mais se dit qu'il avait du conduire Tyler à l'école. Elle sortit de leur chambre et se retrouva face à sa mère qui se préparait du café.

« Oliver est parti conduire son fils à l'école. »

« Notre fils maman, Tyler est mon fils aussi. »

« Oui désolée. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Félicity fit une légère grimace a l'idée de manger quelque chose dès le matin... Les nausées matinales la rendaient vraiment folle.

« Non... C'est bon. »

« Tu dois manger Félicity. »

« Non maman, je ne peux rien avaler je t'assure. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Félicity s'assit sur une chaise pour prévenir Palmer qu'elle viendrait plus tard, sa mère étant venue à l'improviste. Une fois raccrochée, la jeune femme ferma les yeux un moment se touchant doucement le ventre, certes rien ne se voyait pour le moment, mais elle aimait poser la main sur son ventre pour avoir un contact avec son bébé.

« Tu as l'air malade, tu es sure que ça va ? »

« Oui, je vais très bien maman, juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Tu t'es levée a plus de neuf heures, ce n'est pas ton genre, tu devrais voir un médecin. »

« C'est déjà fait, tout va très bien. »

« Tu es sure ? C'est un bon médecin ? »

« Maman... Je vais bien. »

« Sure ? »

« Je suis sure maman... »

La jeune femme sourit en entendant sa mère, elle voulait lui annoncer pour le bébé mais ne savait pas trop comment lui dire, après tout elles avaient encore perdu le contact pendant près d'un an.

« Au fait cet appartement est superbe, vous avez déménagé quand ? »

« Il y a six mois, il fallait une plus grande chambre pour Tyler. »

« Oui, et puis c'est mieux d'avoir une chambre d'amis. »

« Ce n'est plus une chambre d'amis maman... »

« Oh alors c'est quoi ? Un bureau ? »

« Maman... C'est une future chambre d'enfant. »

« Oh, alors toi et Oliver vous voulez un bébé ? »

« Oui... Et il sera bientôt là. »

« Qui Oliver ? »

Félicity sourit et toucha son ventre encore une fois.

« Non maman... Notre deuxième bébé. »

_Un an plus tard._

Oliver s'étira, il avait bien dormi mais fut surpris de ne pas trouver sa femme contre lui. Il se leva et alla voir dans le salon où il vit Tyler en train de regarder un dessin animé. Leur fils, d'ici trois mois environ, il aurait 10 ans... Ça passait tellement vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il aurait voulu assister aux premières années de sa vie, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il faisait tout pour rattraper le temps perdu.

« Où est maman ? »

« Dans la chambre de Lucy, ma petite sœur avait faim. »

Oliver sourit et alla voir sa femme et sa fille après avoir posé un baiser sur le front de son fils qui avait l'air bien parti dans son épisode. Depuis la naissance de Lucy Moira Queen, Tyler était très protecteur, il prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux et très à cœur. Il n'avait jamais eu peur que sa mère préfère Lucy à lui. Quand Lucy devait prendre son bain, Tyler aidait ses parents, quand il fallait aller la chercher ou la conduire à la crèche, Tyler tenait à aller avec eux dès qu'il pouvait. Félicity trouvait que Tyler ressemblait à Oliver... Il était aussi protecteur avec Lucy que son mari l'était avec Théa.

Oliver entra et vit sa femme en train d'habiller leur petite fille, elle devait venir de finir de manger. Félicity vit son mari et sourit avant de prendre Lucy dans ses bras et de s'approcher d'Oliver. Lucy Queen avait presque cinq mois maintenant.

« Comment va notre petite princesse ? »

« Très bien... »

Oliver sourit et prit leur fille pendant que Félicity nettoyait le coin change, il alla dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé près de son fils qui détourna les yeux de l'écran de Télévision pour regarder sa petite sœur.

« Je trouve que Lucy ressemble de plus en plus à maman. »

« Tu trouves aussi ? »

« Oui. »

Félicity les rejoignit rapidement et s'installa à côté de son fils. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pensé qu'un jour ils seraient ainsi. Dans un appartement à eux, vivant une vie de famille, ayant deux enfants qu'ils aiment plus que tout. Sandra leur avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux en leur confiant Tyler. Certes c'était une belle garce qu'ils détestaient plus que tout, mais grâce à elle, ils étaient heureux. Tyler grandissait bien, était heureux, souriait, avait des amis, une famille, un avenir et maintenant une petite sœur. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'en arrivant chez son père ce jour là quand il avait sept ans, il trouverait enfin le bonheur qu'il avait tant espéré durant ces premières années de vie. Un jour il raconterait son histoire à Lucy, à sa petite sœur, il voulait qu'elle sache à quel point ses parents étaient géniaux, aimant, amoureux aussi. Lucy saurait que leurs parents étaient les meilleurs du monde et que rien ne les empêcherait d'être une famille, pour toujours.

_**Voilà la fin de cette petite fic, désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu des journée de cours de dingue et des examens ^^. J'espère que vous avez aimé, review please !**_


End file.
